


When the Sadist Waxes Gentle

by Darastrix



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM Scene, Kinktober 2019, NB Character is Genderfluid, No beta - We die like Lucio: Too Impatient for Our Own Good, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, So if they show up in other fics with different pronouns that is why, Teasing, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darastrix/pseuds/Darastrix
Summary: Despite their initial hesitation regarding hot wax, Raven had thought that, even with Discord's propensity for sadism, it wouldn't be hard to weather. They didn't do pain, so he wouldn't make it painful. So, take that part of his toolbox away, what could he do, really?They should have known better by that point.





	When the Sadist Waxes Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of Kinktober: Wax Play

Despite their initial hesitation regarding hot wax, Raven had thought that, even with Discord's propensity for sadism, it wouldn't be hard to weather. They didn't do pain, so he wouldn't make it painful (and when it came to heat, pain meant burns, which was a no-go anyway). So take that part of his toolbox away, what could he do, really?  
  


They should have known better by that point.  
  


“Are you sure, pet? We _do_ want enough oil on you to make peeling it off easy later,” Discord murmured, slick fingers circling their nipples. His wavy mass of fiery hair had been pulled back for safety's sake, and Raven's face-up position on the massage table gave them a perfect view of the knowing smirk and raised brows on that damnably handsome face.  
  


“_Please_,” Raven breathed, unable to resist arching toward his hands. What had begun as a massage to oil their skin and ease their nerves had slowly escalated into a frustrating tease that had them writhing on the table, cock throbbing and still trapped in their boxer briefs.  
  


Discord tilted his head slightly to the side, as if considering the request. Meanwhile, his hands left their chest to comb acid green bangs back into the natural black of the rest of their hair, his motions slow and deliberate. Amusing himself with the striped effect it created, they imagined.  
  


“Get yourself face-down, then.”  
  


Raven sagged back to the table with a quiet groan. That was not going to make things any easier, but they were damned either way. Face-down, their cock would be pinned beneath them, and the temptation to rut against the cushioned table would be _so_ hard to resist. Face-up, and they'd have to contend with more deliberate teasing from Discord.  
  


“Or you can keep me waiting and see how _I_ choose to lay you out.” Discord's tone was light, but with a subtle undercurrent of menace that was all the motivation Raven needed to scramble up and turn themself over, biting their lip as they tried to settle without pressing their hips all the way down. A futile effort, they knew; they wouldn't be able to hold that position for long, even if it somehow escaped Discord's notice, and, judging by the amused huff he gave, it hadn't.  
  


“Still not relaxed after all that?” Discord tsked softly and ran his hands down the length of Raven's back to slip beneath their waistband, kneading their ass with enough downward pressure to bring their pelvis fully into contact with the padding beneath them.  
  


Raven moaned helplessly as his movements rocked them against the table until they found themself grinding down on their own.  
  


“That's it, pet.” Discord slid his hands out of their underwear and pat their ass lightly. “Isn't that better?”  
  


Their response was a muffled whine and another roll of their hips. The fact that the sheet protecting the table wasn't a _literal_ dropcloth was both a blessing and a curse; something a little rougher would have felt so _good_ against their nipples right then. Raven beat their forehead lightly against the padded surface in frustration as Discord chuckled and stepped away.  
  


A moment later, Raven felt a hand press against the small of their back, and they stilled. A glance over their shoulder showed Discord watching them closely, red eyes serious. In his other hand, he held a lit white candle.  
  


“Are you ready?”  
  


“Yes,” Raven blurted, barely taking the time to think. _Anything_ to distract them from how turned on they were. Still, now that the moment had come, they couldn't help but tense a little.  
  


Discord rubbed their back soothingly. “Remember, we tested this earlier, and I'll start high so the wax will be cooler when it hits. Still, _tell me _if it's too hot.”  
  


“I will, I promise.” They closed their eyes and braced themselves for the first spill of wax. When it didn't come, they tensed a fraction more, and yet more with every passing second. Finally, trembling on the table and unable to think about anything but how it might happen now...now..._now, _Raven cried out, “Sir, _please!”_  
  


Discord's murmured “That's a good pet” was lost in the rush of sensation as liquid heat poured down over one shoulder blade.  
  


Raven sucked in their breath with a startled gasp, head lifting from the table. The heat bloomed and ran in two directions - down their side and toward their spine - before hardening and seeming to crawl backward along their skin as the cooling wax contracted.  
  


“Oh my_ god._” The test they'd done on their arm hadn't felt nearly that..._much._  
  


“Good?”  
  


“_Good,_” they breathed, before laying their head back down with a sigh. So, _so_ good. “Also, warmer? Please?”  
  


“We'll find out how hot you like it, don't worry.”  
  


Another spill of wax followed, and then another, making thin stripes across their back. Discord was taking care to ensure that they weren't being burned, they knew, but after that first pour, the only worry they had was getting more. The pauses seemed to take forever, but between those, it was sheer bliss.  
  


Raven felt as though they were the one melting, every fresh drop of heat pulling them deeper into relaxation. It felt so _good_, and, they slowly began to realise, it felt _too_ good. The heat striking and dripping down their back and the almost ticklish feeling of it cooling made them so aware of their skin that they felt more sensitive the longer it went on. Each drip and drop of wax felt better than the last, and the arousal Discord had so expertly coaxed from them before was returning with a vengeance.  
  


More wax fell then, hotter than before, and they moaned. They'd _just_ managed to keep from rutting against the table when Discord's nails dragged along the sensitive skin of their inner thigh, rendering their efforts useless, and another spill of wax followed, along with a quiet laugh from above.  
  


“What_ ever_ is the matter, pet?”  
  


“Please....”  
  


Discord hmmed and ran his nails firmly between the stripes of wax, making them gasp as he moved around the table. “That seems to be your favourite word today. Give me something else.”  
  


Raven squeezed their eyes tighter as their face burned. Even then, it was embarrassing to ask for – asking for _anything_ embarrassed them, really – but of course, that was why he wanted them to say it, and they wanted it _so_ badly.  
  


“No? Well, then.” Discord tipped the candle again, this time painting a hot line down the inside of the same thigh he'd scratched, and they arched up with a silent cry, lifting their chest off the table and cracking some of the wax coating their back.  
  


“I want to come,” they gasped out, hips moving against the table before a hand at the small of their back and another pressing to their chest held them in place, and they moved their arms to better support themself. “_Please.”_  
  


“Just _look_ at you.” The understated delight in Discord's tone penetrated the thrumming fog of lust in their head enough to make them smile. Being told how they were pleasing him was always nice, but him simply sounding _happy_ was a rare treat.  
  


Discord's hand moved from their chest, leaving them to hold themself up as he caressed their cheek before leaning in for a firm kiss. Raven parted their lips with a soft moan, fingers curling into the sheet.  
  


“You're doing so well,” he whispered when he pulled away. “Can you hold this pose for me?”  
  


“I-I think so.”  
  


“The hot wax on your thigh, how did it feel?”  
  


“Oh god....” Raven closed their eyes and gave a small, helpless thrust.  
  


Discord laughed softly. “Do you think you can come for me if I do it again?”  
  


“Maybe. _Ah!_” Their head fell back as Discord's fingers closed around their nipples, rolling them gently.  
  


“Let's find out, shall we?”  
  


They whined at the loss of Discord's touch as he stepped back to the side of the table. They were expecting that delicious heat right away, but what they got was his nails on each thigh, scratching white lines into pale skin and scraping up the wax that had fallen there before, setting their hips to rocking.  
  


A beat later, heat spilled down the length of one thigh, then the other, and dripped down the tender skin between them. Raven cried out, eyes wide and unseeing as they came, muscles turning to jelly even as they tried to hold their back-bending position.  
  


“I've got you, pet,” Discord murmured, sliding one arm under their chest to support them as he eased them down. “I'm so proud of you; you took that _so well_. You can relax now, Raven. I've got you.”  
  


Raven sighed and sank against Discord's arm, their own falling limp at their sides, and drank in the praise and reassurances, though they frowned a little at hearing their own name. They weren't ready for that yet. “Raven” was a mess. Discord's pet...well, okay, they were still a mess, but one that felt better about it.  
  


“Raven.” His tone was firmer. “I need to know how you're doing.”  
  


They pouted slightly and opened one unfocused blue eye. “'m good. Nothin' hurts or feels burned. I just wanna _be_ for a while more.”  
  


Discord smiled and kissed their forehead. “You will. I still have to peel off all that wax.” He smirked and added, “It can be a very _sensual_ experience.”  
  


Raven made a soft sound in their throat and felt their cock give a half-hearted twitch.  
  


“But try not to get _too_ excited,” he cautioned, running fingers through their sweat-soaked hair. “You've _had_ your orgasm.”  
  
  


...they _really_ should have known better.


End file.
